Razoul and Achmed Involved
Zinnia was ready for another day as she picked out an apple from the fruit bowl and shined it on her cloak, ready to eat it. Amir, ever the unhealthy and rude, demanded to his mother, "Give me the cookies!" However, Sadira was used to it though, as she probably would have eaten them for breakfast at his age, too. "Here." She said as she tossed the package of chocolate chip cookies to her son. Zinnia was eager to see how long it would take before the effects of her work went into play. She sat down at the breakfast nook and shined the apple on her cloak again as she waited for her father to come along. She didn't have to wait long as the joyful tune of the ignorant man came to her young ears. She had to use all of her control to keep from breaking into a smile too early, after all, her parents thought she was an idiot for some stupid reason. "Okay, my boy! Heir to the throne," Jafar came into the dining room that was connected to both the kitchen and the living room. "Today we diddle the customer." Amir dropped a cookie from his hand and his mouth fell wide open with shock. Zinnia, on the other hand, pursed her lips to not only keep herself from laughing but to also keep her apple bits in her mouth. "What's wrong with you?" Jafar asked with some concern. He had yet to see that his usually black hair had now turned blonde, as though it was greying from the center out. "What are you looking at?" He then turned towards his wife who had yet to see what had happened. "Lovekins, where's my breakfast?" he asked, changing his mood from concern to perky. Zinnia smirked as she turned her attention towards her mother for her reaction. "Here we are, my heartstrings!" but suddenly, "Aahaah!" She gasped as she looked at her husband, dropping a bowl's worth of Skittles and a bowl's worth of Cheerios to the floor while still holding said bowls. "Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?" "My hair?" To Jafar, his hair was one of his best features, which sadly enough it was since he lacked a great personality. Zinnia risked a small smile as her father went to look in a nearby mirror. Sadira and Amir followed to see his reaction. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Needless to say, he found it so shocking that he fainted. Zinnia giggled silently and took a sip of her orange juice, grinning. After recovering from his fainting episode, Jafar grabbed a turban and made his kids help him get some packages from the garage and put them into the carriage. "Give me those things. Where are you going with those? Get in the coach." Zinnia climbed in after handing her father what appeared to be a wheel wrapped in brown paper. Amir had a pipe. "Get in." their father shouted to them as he put the parts into the trunk. Unbeknownst to them, or at least to the elder two, they were being watched. Genie saw this from the right of the house, and addressed the audience, "Dirty dealings, like buying stolen car parts never stay secret for long, especially when the police gets involved." From across the street in their black carriage drawn by two horses, two men were snapping pictures of Jafar and his car parts. The first man is a very muscular man, with a black mustache and beard, tan skin, he was missing a tooth, and wore a black vest, a white turban with a ruby and a gold stripe, gold bangles, white pants, gold shoes, and a gold strap. His name was Razoul. The second man is a slender man with tan skin, a curled black mustache, and beard. He wears a pink tunic and cloak, a purple turban with a black feather, and gold shoes. His name was Achmed. "9:17, Suspect exits Domicile." Razoul, the smarter of the two says while using his recording device. "I've got 9:18." Achmed corrects. The first looks at his watch and turns the recorder back on. "9:17 is correct." It seems Jafar's business is not gonna last for long... or will it? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes